mlpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Cupcakes: The Final Batch
Cupcakes: The Final Batch (This is just a rough draft to get the basic ideas down. Also, “how far in” after cupcakes this is is up to the writer/reader. Only Dash or all her friends could be dead by now. Also, yes, I know it’s kinda silly to write a cupcakes fic since you are tired of cupcakes fics, but eh.) Pinkie bounced around excitedly, on her way to Sugarcube corner yesterday she had ran out of special ingredients to bake her special cupcakes with. “Oh, I wonder who will get to help me bake today? There’s just so many possibly assistance's I could get!” she smiled cheerfully and entered the building. She noticed Ms Cake standing by the counter and waved a hoof cheerfully in greeting. “Hiya misses Cake! Super fantastic day we’re having huh, huh?” Misses cake looked up from the counter at the door’s bell jingle and Pinkie’s rappid greeting. “Oh, hi Pinkie. You look a bit happier then usual, something special happening today?” “Oh yes, I am having a fantasticullar party today! I’m so exited” she said gleefully Miss cake tilted her head and gave a weak smile “I see, I hope you have fun Pinkie” Pinkie halted her advancing bouncing and looked at Misses cake in concern “Something the matter? You look sad. You shouldn’t be sad, put that frown upside down!” Miss Cake gave a small chuckle “I know Pinkie, It’s just... over the past few months we seem to have lost customers. Some of our regulars have just left town without a word.” Pinke’s face turned into a frown and she looked away. “Ah... I’m sure they had good reasons. I’m positive all of them had some... important business they had to take care off. I can assure you they didn’t just leave to be meanie pants. Trust me Miss Cake.” Miss Cake’s smile grew a bit. “I’m sure you’re right Pinkie. I just wonder why they would just leave without even saying good bye” she said with a sigh. Pinkie grinned nervously and tapped a hoof on the ground. “Well, I have to get going Miss Cake, take care and have a pleasant day!” with that, she bounced off towards the basement. At the door, she reached into her tail and pulled out a key and unlocked it, she went in and closed the door and locked behind her. She then proceeded with trotting down the stairs to another door made out of metal with sound dampening walls around it. A grin crept across her smile as the reached into her mane and pulled out another key, sticking it in and turning the lock. It opened with an audible click, and the door was pushed open. Pinkie was meet with a damp, and nauseating smell. But she was used to it by now. She merrily trotted inside and looked around her. It was like she left it, althou a few of the organ balloons had deflated, and some entrails had started to sag. She spent a few minutes spiffing up the place before she went over to the party hat. She bounced around it in glee before picking up a slip of paper. “Oh boy, oh boy, who will it be, who is my ne-“ Pinkie’s eyes went wide and her ears dropped down upon reading the slip of paper. Her legs trembled a bit and she slumped down on her haunches. The paper twirled to the ground without a sound. “Heh... I knew this day would happen eventually. There’s no backing out, even if I’d want to. Rules are rules, and I’m not allowed to cheat. That wouldn’t be fair, and I’m not a cheater.” Pinkie thought of what Miss Cake had just said and bit her lower lip. Her breathing picking up as she glanced around her. She took down the picture that matched with the name with shaky hooves, placing it on the nearby tray and gazed at it for several minutes before speaking. “I know nopony else was allowed to... but I’m sure it’s not breaking the rules is it? I just have to do this, even if it was. I’d just be bending the rules a bit. After all, I did promise to take care of him, and I’m not breaking a promise, EVER!” Pinkie got up from the floor and exhaled deeply. “I’ll be right back everypony, don’t go anywhere. We’ll soon have the most amazing party yet! With our most special guest so far!” She started toward the door again, noticing it was still open. She facehoofed at forgetting to close it, but the upper one was still close as least. She quickly closed and locked the door before going up entering and exiting the upper door, then locking it too. “Right, preparations will have to be made.” She exclaimed, strutting towards the kitchen. Pinkie started preparing cupcake batter using the biggest bowl available. She had to make sure this would last. She was extra careful to get everything just perfect this time, she didn’t sing this time however. She just prepared it in silence. When she was done, she placed it on the service elevator and sent it down to the basement. Then without waiting for it to finish going down, she turned and went upstairs. Pinkie entered her room and eyed it over, searching for something. She spotted Gummy hanging from the Curtains and her mane immediately deflated and hang limp next to her. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly as he let out a chirping noise. “Oh Gummy... I’m so sorry I have to do this. I know I promised to look after you forever ever since I got yo but.. but I-I...” she trailed off and started to sob into the alligator which replied by blinking unsymmetrical and nipped on her ear. Pinkie sniffled “You’re right Gummy. You’re right... but I promise I’ll find somepony else to take care of you. Momma have to go away for a long time you see. But you’ll be a good boy now won’t you? Yes you will! Who’s mommas favorite boy? You are! Yes you are!” Pinkie caressed the barely reacting reptile as she wiped more tears from her eyes. “Well then. You behave now Gummy, I just have to write a letter telling miss Cake to take care of you. Or give you to one of my remaining friends. I’m sure they can take care of you. Even if they might never love you as much as I do...” she gave a trembling smile and hugged the alligator one last time before setting it down. Gummy proceeded with strutting around aimlessly in the room. Pinkie then turned to her drawer and pulled out a paper and a quill. “Dear Misses and Mister Cake. I have to attend to something of great importance to me. I am therefor obliged to leave Gummy in your care. I’d much like it if you could keep him, but if you feel unable to give my baby the love and attention he deserves, please find him a good home. Preferably here in Ponyville. All his friends live here after all. I’m sure one of my friends would gladly take care of him. Anyhow, I will be leaving a final batch of super special cupcakes for you to sell. They will likely be my best ones ever. I made extra sure the batter was just perfect, and I trust you to bake them with care. And I know I can’t keep you out of the basement forever, but please, for my sake: Wait at least till next month before going down there. And don’t go down there yourself. Send somepony else. There’s a journal down there that explains it all. I also have to say how grateful I’ve been for letting me stay here. You have been one of my bestest friends. ~Pinkamina Diane Pie” Pinkie rolled up the paper and tied it with a fine ribbon, then took it in her mouth and started to walk out of the room, her mane starting to re-gain a bit of poofyness. She stopped in the door and turned around towards Gummy and spoke softly: “Be a good boy now Gummy, and remember mommy loves you very much” Then turned and closed the door, heading down. There was nopony at the counter, Pinkie knew it was her time to stand there, but she couldn’t wait any longer to get started. So she placed a “Temporarily closed” sign on the counter, and then placed her note on a desk behind the counter so it could be seen easily when one of the Cakes came back home. She then walked downstairs, locking the first door. She knew the cakes had an extra key for it. Pinkie however decided to lock the second door just to be safe. They could get a locksmith. After that, she walked towards a shelf where a book laid, she opened it and wrote an entry on a page. This entry was much longer then the others however. After half an hour, she sighed and put the pen down. Then trotted over to the tray where she looked at the picture. It was a young mare that looked back at her, a bubbly attitude, pink coat, curly pink mane and blue eyes. She glanced down on the slip of paper “Pinkie Pie” it stated in happy, playful letters. She smiled back at the picture. “Seems like today we’ll finally get to quit doing this huh? I guess I should be happy that I’ll be relived of my duties. But I can’t help but to wonder who will have to take over. And if I got a too early retirement, or to late? Oh well, it’s time now.” Heading over to two large blanket covered objects, she pulled the sheets back, revealing two strange contraptions. One with baking equipment strapped to it, the other... the other was full of sharp, blunt and other gear. All of them were pristine. “Heh... I actually wondered if I’d ever get to use you guys, I almost forgot I made you, or why I even made you as I do all the work myself. But now, now I remember...” An odd smile crept across her face. “I wonder, I wonder how long I will last? I hope I’m not a party pooper like my second guest. She died of shock before I even had properly cut off her cutie mark... well, I’m sure I can last the entire party. But just to be safe, I’ll set it too inject me halfway through. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t attend my own party all the way through?” she giggled and hoped around the machines, pushing them in place in front of the table. Putting in their routine. “Hm... I think I’ll go for the whole party scheme! All of the games, these cupcakes have to be perfect after all!” Pinkie lets out a squee and bounces over to the tray of medical equipment, grabbing a scalpel. “I’ll still do this part myself if you don’t mind, it’s my favorite!” Pinkie bent around in a half circle and placed the tip to her flank, taking a deep breath. Then started to cut. She grit her teeth at the pain but kept slicing the skin around her cutie mark. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away as they came. After she was down with both her marks she was panting heavily. This was hard work to do on yourself. She wasn’t bleeding much, but it was enough to have blood trickle down her legs. Pinkie composed herself and prepared to lay back on the table, her flanks still pulsating. But she didn’t pay much attention to it, it was about to get much worse. She took the remove between her teeth and positioned herself and bit down on it. The restraints clamped down around her limbs from either side, one of her hind legs stuck out just a pinch to much and part of it got caught between the metal, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her. “Ouchie!” Pinkie yelped, causing the remote to drop to the floor. The machines sprung to life and two pincers extended towards her flanks. Her eyes went wide with shock as she noticed several objects on the machine. Salt? Claws? Hot sauce?... a sander? Had she really added all that? She gulped hard. Maybe she should have checked her notes about this thing, it was over a year ago she built it after all. She wasn’t given more time to think as her flanks exploded with pain as her cutie marks were torn off and neatly placed on a empty tray. Pinkie choked on her scream as she realized she had completely forgotten what the machine was programmed to do. And she had just put it in on performing a full treatment of whatever it had in store. Her mane started to quiver and her guts ached as the scalpels drew close. She wondered what they were going to start with? Despite the distracting pain in her flanks she stared at the sharp objects coming closer to her. Beads of sweat forming at her brow. This was going to hurt, allot. But it was needed to make the bestest cupcakes. And nothing was supposed to go wrong with her final batch. This would be the peak of her career. Ponies would remember her cupcakes for years. Her smile was quickly turned into a grimace as the blades started slicing up her forehead, cutting around her mane. It quickly dawned on Pinkie what was going to happen next. She bit her lip so hard it started to bleed as they blades worked their way around. When they had cut all the way she felt her hair being grabbed by a clamp and then it pulled. She screamed in agony as flesh and sinew was ripped of her skull along with her precious mane. It was dropped to the floor where it twitched several times before deflating and going greyish. She looked back up, tears streaming down her face as she wondered what would happen next. She didn’t have to wait long before she felt something sharp prod at her bottom hooves. Then she felt the laceration that tore through her soft sole underneath her hoof. Pinkie writhed in pain as the spikes dug deeper into her flesh, despite misery she left, she couldn’t help but to think of Dash, this was exactly what she played with her. She had a few seconds to catch her breath before the electricity started to coarse through her. Every inch of her body burnt, every muscles she had spasmed as she was electrocuted. Blood started to ooze out of her nostrils, it was getting hard to breathe as her entire body shook violently. When it finally stopped, the room was spinning, her ears ringing. That had hurt so bad. She didn’t really want to play anymore, but she knew she couldn’t back out. Still... she just wanted to go out and play with her friends, if even just one last time. But that wasn’t possible, she knew her story ended today. Her last journal was written. At least she knew she’d meet her other friends when this was over, those that already had their party. And... and granny Pie, she’d get to see her again. Pinkie started to giggle between the sulks. Then pain shot through her right forelimb as a loud snap was heard. Pinkie cried out and had to restrain herself from doing something involuntary. But as she turned around, she saw a sledgehammer moving back from her crippled limb, and she saw bones... her bone stuck out of the skin. She had seen it before, but seeing her own was a whole new thing, she heaved up her lunch onto the floor, but couldn’t finish before her right hind-leg gave a crack and broke as well. This caused her to clench her teeth hard in pain, but her tongue had been out at the moment, and now it was hanging in a few segments of flesh and tissues. This didn’t slow down her vomiting however, a fresh load of sick came up, this time mixed with the blood Pinkie was trying to keep out of her airways. She barely had any air left. Her world was getting dark from the torture, she was so sore. And it was so hard to breathe. As her left hind leg snapped, Pinkie’s world disappeared. She was hurled back into a wold of hurt as she felt the syringe leave her chest. She could barely feel her legs, and her entire chest down to the stomach sent pangs of tingling wounds to her brain. She glanced down to see her coat torn, tufts of fur here and there, and blood seeping for multiple wounds. A hot, stinging pain just left her abdomen as she shakily glanced down. The sander just left the hot pink skin that now covered her from chin to belly. And all of it ached. She must have been out for at least a few minutes. She only seemed to have missed one thing however, and that was good. That’s when she noticed the paper bag with a knife underneath it. She let out a muffled “M-mommy...” Pinkie started to shake as she read the label on it. “Salt”. The knife sliced open the content slowly. With new vigor, Pinkie howled in pain as salt poured into her open wounds, body, scalp, even her flanks. Screaming without all of your tongue proved effective, but a little harder to make clear sentences. As it finally stopped, Pinkie breathed out in relief. It still hurt everywhere. But it was starting to subside into to a dull throbbing. Until she noticed the bottle of hot sa- Pinke thought she had been screaming her highest before, but she found an even higher pitch, especially as the first spurt hit one of her eyes directly. She flared blood out of her nostrils as her entire body spasmed, this caused even more jolts of pain as her broken limbs protested to the movement. Then Pinkie managed to surprise herself once more, her voice reach an even higher pitch of screaming as a new twinge of pain burst through her body. The hot sauce had ran down her entire body, and had now slipped down over her stomach. “GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT BURNS! I-I WANT TO GO HOME” Pinkie shrieked in a shrill voice. How many things had to go wrong today? She had always left that area alone, that wasn’t something to be played with. Tears and saliva was not streaming down her cheeks. She tried to shake off the sauce, but it didn’t seem to care what she wanted. Pinkie wanted to die so badly at that moment, but grit her teeth so hard a few of them cracked. She had to do this, it was her turn, and all her friends and guests were counting on her to get through with this, even it was a much rougher party then she’d had preferred. She panted hard, one eye slightly open, the sauce hadn’t gotten into it yet. What was next on the list? A sudden searing tightness came around one of her ears, and she glanced upwards carefully. Her ears were in two different directions, and the left one had gotten caught between a pair of clams, and was sizzling. It burnt badly, a claw then came down and pressed against her head, she gasped at the sudden touch to her tender scalp. Then it began to pull. Pinkie tried to pull out, but it was no use, the pain grew worse and worse until it exploded on the scale. The whole action had cause the sauce to slip into her good eye. But she cared more about loosing her ear. She could smell burnt flesh, the wound wasn’t bleeding, but did it ever pulsate with throbbing pain? She forced her eye open despite the pain. What she saw made her heart flutter. It was the other syringe, she wanted it inside of her so badly right now. It was just what she needed to pull through this. The needle with the painkiller approached her slowly and boy was she relived to see it. It punctured her skin and... *snap* her tear stained eyes shot wide open in horror. She saw the liquid pour out onto her skin, this was not supposed to happen. Oh dear goddess. Why hadn’t she checked the quality of the contraptions, why? She began weeping again. The pain wouldn’t go away. She had learnt quickly after the first guest to at least give them some relief in the end. Why was everything going against her? She was just doing what she had to. Her eyes stung badly. It was so hard to keep focused, she tried to slip into the bliss of unconsciousness, but her body wouldn’t let her. It was in a minor shock right now. She thought of all the things she wanted to do right now, or at least have done before she started. But that would be against the rules, nopony else know this was coming, neither did she. She couldn't treat herself extra comfort and leisure just because she was in charge. That would be unfair. Still...the burning in her loins made her wish she’d have grant herself at least a little treat before all of this. Then she felt it, the scalpel against her chest. Finally, it wasn’t long now. This would soon all be over. She could barely feel the blade cut into her, her senses were already overwhelmed and busy with all the other pain everywhere of her body. She felt two pincers spread her wide open. It barely hurt anymore, she was too numb on the outside. She glanced down into her open carcass. She knew what almost all of those organs did. A weak smile spread across her lips. She stared up to the approaching mechanical appendages, when they suddenly hissed, let out a spark and stopped. Only one kept moving forward towards her splayed open cavity. Pinkie blinked, the sauce, blood and tears stung her eye. “No, nononononono! You can’t be serious? Y-you have to toss out the organs we can’t use. You can’t break down now, YOU CAN’T! IT’S NOT FAIR! This batch has to be perfect!” She managed to calm down quite quickly, as she didn’t have any energy to get upset with. She hoped dearly that her other contraption would be able to harvest her remains despite if there were waste in the way. It should be fine, it had to be. Still, that claw wasn’t going high enough to pull out anything vital, so it would just cause her more pain before she’d die anyhow. Not to mention, it was designed to squeeze a certain organ asunder. She squirmed and wriggled, trying to avoid the metal appendage going for her innards. Pinkie came to regret this quickly as the machine hit the wrong organ it was supposed to pull out. The tightened and pain shot through every nerve of Pinkie’s body, she screamed at the top of her lungs despite her sore throat. “MAKE IT STOP! OH SWEET CELESTIA MAKE IT STOP! I’M SORRY, JUST MAKE IT STOP!” the machine tugged backwards after it had crushed something, but Pinkie had no idea what it was. She to scared and in to much tormenting strain to keep her bladder content anymore. Panic dawned on her when it started pulling back. She now knew what organ that was... Intense agony flared up again and burnt even more in between her thighs as something tried to pull the content up into her body. She screamed and trashed wildly slamming her back against the table. This was never supposed to happen. Pinkie was glad her eyes were to swollen and covered by blood, sauce and tears to see what was going on. But she couldn’t help but to be happy, knowing she never put anypony through this particular torture. This was just beyond inequine. Then finally, it was torn loose with a final yank. Pinkie was coughing up blood again, and she felt a steady flow seeping down her thighs. At least it was going to be all over now. Pinkie uttered meekly: “I’m coming to see you all again... I hope you can forgive me. Especially you, Dashie...” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and was ready to embrace the comforting cold, darkness. She was convulsing all over, and she was getting so cold. And it hurt, it hurt so much. She just wanted to go to sleep. She felt the stinging pain in her chest... but not where it should ha- she weakly opened her eyes despite the searing pain in them. She saw the spike that was supposed to impale her heart had missed and punctured her lung instead. She couldn’t even have this could she? Her breathing became more ragged. Why did she have to move? Then again, it was her own fault for not sitting still like she should have. She deserved this. But couldn’t she just get to leave the party a minute early? Please? Pinkie’s breathing became irregular, and soon she let out a final cough and whispered “I’m sorry...” before her body went limp and lifeless as the last of her blood made it’s way out of any orifice or opening it could find in her beaten and battered body. Pinkie was finally at peace, no more pain. The Cakes returned home to a empty building, wondering why Pinkie wasn’t at the counter. Then they saw a note sitting near the counter, after reading it they looked at each other with confusion, but entered the kitchen. And sure enough, there was a large bowl with cupcake batter standing in the elevator. It was allot more then Pinkie usually made. There was at least batter for a month in there. Assuming the citizens didn’t get a huge craving for cupcakes at least. They started baking a few batches, placing the rest of the batter in the fridge for later use. After the cupcakes were done they took out the first plate. “Oh my, they smell really good. It has such sweet aroma.” Mr Cake took a bite “My, my, these taste delicious! There’s a hint of something just.. extra in them, and they make me a bit... giddy to eat. You must try one dear.” Miss Cake picked one up and took a bite “Goodness, Pinkie wasn’t just saying this was her best batch yet, it truly is!” Her attention was stolen as something nipped her flank. She let out a “eep” and spun around to see a small green shape land softly on the floor. “Oh, it’s you... say Gummy, would you want a cupcake? Pinkie just made her best batch yet. They’re to die for” Miss cake chuckled as she looked at the reptilian that swayed on the floor. She picked up one of the small treats and placed in front of Gummy which happily started to nip at it. She petted the small creature softly and said with a comforting voice. “There, there. Even if Pinkie has left for whatever she had to do. Remember, she’ll always be inside of you.” ~The end Refrences *https://docs.google.com/document/d/1A5A5JREH38MUTXwqQtlplyj_v-OTUikow0s8YvLoGd0/edit Category:Mature content